The present invention relates to a system for measuring and recording the coupling and in-train forces which are present during the operation of freight rail cars.
It is desirable to be able to obtain accurate coupling and in-train force measurements for railway freight vehicles which are deployed in switching yards or which are operating over the rail in general revenue service. It is especially desirable to be able to obtain these force measurements in real time, without the need for the rail car to be outfitted with wired force measurement instrumentation.
It is also desirable to be able to transmit a signal indicative of coupler force to a remote location wherein such a signal can be processed and stored.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring the coupling and in-train forces in a railway freight vehicle and to transmit a signal indicative of such forces to a receiver.